By the lake
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: When Katniss returns from her games, she finds both peeta and gale are distancing them selves from her. She finds comfort in her best friend Madge, who she decides to take hunting.


"Pull it tighter," I tell Madge. She pulls the arrow back further and tries to aim at the tree I marked with berries. "Just breathe," I tell her. She is struggling to keep the arrow aligned. I place my body up against her backside and trace her arms with my own. "Breathe," I whisper in her ear. She relaxes and gains control of the arrow. "Feel the wind? Compensate for it." I tell her. I step back and she aims higher and to the right. She looks at me with a questioning glance and I nod in approval. She lets the arrow fly and it comes nowhere near its mark. She tosses the bow to the ground and mumbles. I laugh so hard I have to hold my sides. "It's not funny Katniss. Your suppose to teach me, not laugh." She complains. I look up at her and laugh harder. Her delicate face is scrunched together and her blonde hair blows furiously in the wind. "Alright," I say amusingly "pick it up, one more time." I slip up behind her again. This time, I press our bodies tightly together. I guide her arms into the motions of placing the arrow on the bow. I keep my hands on hers as I guide the arrow back. I put my face close to hers so that she can see the way it aims. Her cheeks are warm on mine and I try to ignore it. "Breathe with me," I tell her when I notice she is breathing heavily. She takes a deep breath in as I do and then release it. I pull my face away to look at her "This time, when we breathe out, we will release the arrow," I tell her "But keep your eyes open." I add when I notice she is closing them. She laughs a bit and blushes. I place my face against hers again and begin to breath steadily again. I help her aim and this time, when we breathe out, she releases the arrow and it hits the target dead on. She pulls away from me and begins to jump up and down, squealing with delight. I laugh and watch her dance in victory. She jumps on me with a hug and thanks me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly.

Madge is the only friend that has been there for me since I have returned from the games. Gale went to the coalmines and I cannot face Peeta, or he me. I tried to teach Prim and Rory to shoot, but both have other things to do. Madge is the only one with as much free time as me now. She pulls away from the hug and runs to get her arrow. She skips back to me, her pink bow bouncing in time, and waves the arrow in my face. "I told you I could do it." She chimes in a confidant tone. I quickly snatch the arrow from her hand and she frowns. "How are you so fast too?" she asks as she stares at her empty hand. I shrug and look over the arrow. It is still reusable. I look back at Madge as she raises her face toward the sun. She closes her eyes and lets it dance across her face. She has changed since before the games. The woods make her happier. The sun compliments her features. She really is beautiful and I wonder if Gale has ever noticed the same.

She opens her eyes and catches me staring at her. I look away and blush. She walks up and takes my hand. "What else?" she asks with a smile. I tilt my head in question. "What else can you show me?" she asks again. I smile and tug her toward the woods. "Where are we going?" she asks chuckling. "Just trust me," I tell her as I run faster. It takes some time, but Madge never complains. Ever since the first outing, she begs me to take her out every day. When we reach the small lake, Madge gasps. "It is beautiful." She gapes. "My dad loved this spot" I tell her fondly remembering my dad. I remove my shoes and jacket and dangle my feet in the water. She sits beside me and removes her shoes. She breathes in sharply as the cold water engulfs her toes. We sit there for some time. I lie in the grass and watch the clouds. I am almost asleep when I here her shriek. I scramble onto my feet and look around. Madge sits with her feet in the water and her hands over her mouth. She is staring at her feet. I look into the water and see minnows nibbling at her toes. She giggles and wiggles her toes. She looks up at me with a huge smile on her face and I cannot help but laugh. I know lying in the grass again will only make me tired. Falling asleep out here is not an option. I decide to go for a swim.

I strip down naked and jump in. Madge is wide eyed on the bank watching me glide over the water and disappear under it. When I come up for air in a different spot, Madge is on her knees kneeling toward the water, fearfully watching the place where I went under. I splash the water a bit and a wave of relief comes over her face when she sees me. I swim toward the bank where she is. "Teach me." She demands while removing her clothes quickly. I blush as she strips. I have never had a problem with nudity before and I will not now. I go under the water and swim away from the back a few feet to clear my mind. When I come up, Madge has entered the water, and stopped about waist deep. I swim toward her, trying not to blush. The water is cold and makes her nipples stand out a bit. I try not to stare at them. I take her hand and lead her to where the water covers her shoulders. She starts to panic and clings to me. "Its okay" I tell her as I wrap my arms around her. "I'm scared," she says as she slowly climbs off me. "I wont let go" I tell her softly, coaxing her a little deeper. "Just kick your feet back and forth and keep calm," I tell her. She nods slowly, holding my arms tight. It takes a few times, of her pushing me under, but she is soon treading water. I swim up next to her to where are bodies are touching. "Now swim back to the shallower part, like this," I demonstrate how to move her arms. She nods hesitantly and keeps her eyes locked on me. I stay a little bit in front of her and watch as she makes progress. I laugh when she reaches me and finds her footing. Her face is bright and her eyes are wide. "I did it!" she cheers.

She wraps her arms around me again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was so much fun!" The feeling of her chest against mine sends warmth up through the center of my body. She pulls back and sees my blush. I stare at her face and the water glistening on it. Her blonde hair is slicked back and the water licks at her chest. I try to make out what I am feeling but I am just too confused. Madge leans in and kisses me. The warmth is now burning heat. I kiss her back. When she pulls away, I reach for her hands, but quickly let go when I realize what I am doing. She looks at my face again and smiles. She places her hands on my hips and pulls us together. I find the small of her back with one of my hands and kiss her hard. Her hands run from my waist down my back. Mine copy her moves. She kisses down my chin and gently bites my ear. I let out a quiet moan and she repeats the nibble. Her lips travel from my ear, to my chin and finally rest on my neck. As she moves her chest slides gently against my own. I reach down for her legs and direct them to wrap around my waist. Once she is wrapped around me, my lips find her breast. I gently lick her nipple and she moans in reply. I smile and begin to suck on it. She moans louder and I carry her to the shore.

I lay her body on the grass and kiss her. Her hand finds its way between my legs and teases me. I bite her bottom lip as she finds my clit. I moan loudly and am surprised at how good this feels. I moan again and she enters a finger inside of me. At first she starts slowly, but the faster she goes, the louder I get. She enters a second finger, eliciting a louder moan. I rub her clit and she whimpers. I want to make her feel as good as she is doing for me. I enter a finger and she is soaking wet. I slide it in and out and she arches toward me. After a while, I am matching her speed and enter a second finger. She moans loudly and bucks her hips against me. I enter a third finger and her moans become screams. I go faster and faster. Her screams send a shiver through me and I start to come. Madge notices when I tighten and goes faster, sending me over the edge. I feel her tighten around my three fingers and soon the wetness follows. As we both come, I collapse onto of her. I remove my hand and roll off the top of her. She rolls on her side and smiles at me. She is panting hard and I smile in return. I lay my head in the grass and try to catch my breathe. She leans her head over me and kisses me gently. My chest is heavy as I wonder what this might mean. Before Madge can catch my concern, a loud noise catches our attention. "Grab your clothes, hurry." I tell her as I grab my own. I tug her arm over to the tree line. Once we are in a thick spot, we stop. "What's that noise?" she asks scared. "Capitol Hover Craft." I tell her, as I quickly get dressed. She puts on her own clothes and looks like she is about to cry. I stop and place a hand on her shoulder. "They can't see us" I reassure her. Once the craft has passed and we are both clothed, we head back for the fence. We run all the way there, scared of another hovercraft appearing. Once we reach the fence, I listen for a hum. The fence is silent and I hurriedly rush Madge under it. I follow and we run for my old house. Once inside, I put my father's jacket and my boots away. Madge watches me quietly. I look at her face, but I cannot make out any emotion. I am confused by what happened at the lake and I do not know what to say. I stand there wavering. The silence is awkward and I want to cry. I cannot think and I cannot breathe. I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I feel like I should be saying something, but this is all new to me. I do not know what to do. Madge walks toward me and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Katniss, for taking me with you. You really are my only friend." she says sincerely. I smile at her but I do not have any words. I am confused really. I am not sure what I feel. She squeezes my shoulders and leaves for her own house. I want to stop her, but I do not. I look around at my old house and wonder what I have done. Gale, Peeta and now Madge. My chest feels heavy but my thoughts are jumbled. I walk out the door and take a deep breath. I need to think, but the woods are not an option. I decide to walk home and try to sort through all this mess tonight when prim and my mom are asleep.


End file.
